narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lassini Ōkami
Lassini Ōkami (ラッシーニ 狼, Ōkami Lassini) is a kunoichi 'from Konohagakure.She is 12 years old when the series starts and 15 in Shippuuden. Lassini specializes in Ninjutsu but she has a decent talent with close combat and weapons as well. She can use medical ninjutsu too but she is not very good at them so she fights more than heals. Backround Lassini is the only child of Yuuko and Shiriku Ōkami. Her clan was known for their connection with wolves. When she was young, she played with other kids of her age but mostly she played or talked with Shikamaru and Choji which were her best friends. Some time passed and she started learning how to fully-control her wolf morph.When she entered Konoha's Ninja Academy she was one of the best students and she was always paying attention to the class.Her grades were very good without her requiring to study hard. In one of her first missions with her new team,she slipped and fell off a bridge and into the water. She knew how to swim but she was panicing and drowned. After that sometime passed and she suddenly woke up in the water,she was alive.And she could breathe underwater! After that she was able to breathe underwater and still can. From a young age,she made friends easily but she made rivals too.She never really liekd Sasuke and she had a crush on Shikamaru but never told him until her friends told Shikamaru that she likes him. Personality Lassini is a naturally lazy person.She tries to do as little work as possible.She gets angry very easy, she is very brave and strong, she is kind and good-hearted but if she hates you she can turn evil (And she can hate people very easily), she is very smart and can think of good strategies easily when in trouble.She wants to show off her skills and she always criticisms herself. She will always protect the people she loves and would die for them. She is a loner and preferes trainin at her own or with 1-2 friends.On missions,she preferes working alone but she doesnt mind working on teams of 4-5 people. Appearance Lassini has long dark-brown hair, brown eyes, and brown eyebrows.She has her grey wolf tail on her back,this is a sign that she can turn into a wolf.She wears a blue t-shirt with grey long sleeves,her clans symbol on the back and 2 little Konoha symbols on the top of the sleeves. She also wears a pair of black pants with pockets.When she becomes a chūnin, she adds the Konoha flak jacket (Chuunin vest) over her usual clothing. In Part II, when she becomes a Jounin, she starts wearing the Konoha-nin outfit.In ''The Last: Naruto the Movie, she wears the same as in Part II, but with the flak jacket being updated with Konoha's new design. She also wears taller sandals.In adulthood, Lassini wears a light blue shirt with a white long-sleeved 'jacket' and black pants. When she is on her wolf morph,she is a grey wolf with same hair and eyes.She has blue fur on her ears and littrle blue marks on her legs.She has a long grey tail that is usually down. Abilities *Lassini can use some Water Type Jutsus: Water Wolf Jutsu, (this jutsu is the same as the Water Dragon Jutsu but with a wolf and not a dragon) *Water style: Ragging Waves (Water gushes out from the mouth like a waterfall and washes away the enemy * '' ''Water Style: Storm Upheaval'' (This jutsu allows the user to summon a massive amount of water from the sky, crushing it into the opponent) *Water style: Water Wall (This defensive jutsu creates a wall of water around the user). *But she can also use some Shadow/Yin Jutsus: ''Shadow Possession Jutsu ('''The user extends their shadow on any surface (even water) to merge with a target's shadow, thereby forcing them to imitate the user's movements) *Shadow Neck Binding Jutsu ''(''The user can straggalism someone with their shadows) *Lassini can turn into a wolf. when she is a wolf she can still use all of her jutsus and she is faster. *Silver Wolf's teeth (When she is on Wolf Morph she can use this techinque which makes her teeth silver and bigger so she can hurt you more if she bites you) Part 1 Upon graduating from the Academy, Lassini is added to Rakan's Team 9, along with Cookie Nekomi and Daimonio Akuma. Despite how recently they graduated from the Academy, Rakan enters Team 9 in the Chūnin Exams being held in Konoha. Lassini agrees to participate and is super excited.For the exams first stage,her team combined their jutsus and minds so they could pass.After passing all the stages the Finalists came, Lassini fought against her teammate Cookie and won her after a long fight. She took part in Sasuke Recovery Mission,Konoha 11 and other missions with her friends and team.After some time, she went and trained with Jiraiya which became her Senpai. Part II In Shippuden, she started training with Team 10 and took part in Akatsuki Suppression Mission, seeing Asuma dead made her cry for 3 whole days but then helped Shikamaru-Ino-Choji and Kakashi killing Hidan and Kakuzu.After that, things happened (Missions,training etc)and when she learned that Jiraiya died she locked herself in a room and cried for some days, then she trained non-stop for 2 weeks so she could get revenge about her senpai's death. Trivia *The surname Ōkami means Wolf * Category:DRAFT